Sketched Language
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: Faitsu prefers to be alone, not interacting with the other Pokédex Holders. But when a blonde senior from Kanto comes to "speak" to her, she has to respond... Faitsu/Yellow Friendship.


**Sketched Language**

Faitsu silently huddled herself upon a small chair in corner of the large living room in the Berlitz family's private vacation home, her Foongus quietly perched on her hair.

She was originally planning on not coming. Most of the attendants spoke little English, not really enough to hold conversation. She only came because Rakutsu had more or less dragged her along ("I need someone to talk to in case my low-level Japanese makes things too awkward.")

Fortunately for Rakutsu, his poor Japanese seemed to be enough for him to help Black and Red have a (very) simple conversation about Pokémon. Looker (who Rakutsu had been ordered to bring as a guest by his superiors to help the French speakers communicate, they seemed to realize it would be for the best) seemed to be doing a fine job of helping White recite her sales pitch to X and Y.

With all the other fluent English speakers at the party occupied, Faitsu was left by herself. And honestly, she preferred it that way. Even though Rakutsu had already figured out her past as a former member of Team Plasma, attention was still uncomfortable. It made her feel like the odd one in this group of people known for taking out organizations like them.

Faitsu sighed comfortably. Yes, this was probably the best way for someone like her to spend a party. Quietly, on her own, nobody bothering her…

A light tap on her shoulder snapped Faitsu out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see a blonde woman, her hair tied in a ponytail and her amber eyes gleaming kindly. Faitsu recognized her as Yellow, one of the Pokédex holders of Kanto, the one who stopped an "Elite Four" from wiping out humanity. Faitsu knew they had similar goals to Team Plasma, freedom for Pokémon, but she also knew that her Lord N wouldn't stoop to such means as human genocide.

Yellow's eyes were flitting from Faitsu to the seat next to her, as if asking "Is it alright if I sit with you?" Faitsu nodded, and Yellow gave her a grateful smile as she sat down.

They sat in silence for a minute, before Yellow took out her sketchbook. She quickly doodled something, before handing it to Faitsu.

The drawing was simple, a sort of style one might expect out of a girl around eleven, not a twenty-three-year-old such as Yellow. It showed a happy, smiling Faitsu and her Foongus, alongside a decorated evergreen tree.

"Merry Christmas?" She wondered, before looking at Yellow for confirmation. Yellow simply nodded, and Faitsu remembered that Yellow didn't speak English, her skill limited to understanding of small phases.

Knowing she got the message right, Faitsu quickly drew a similar image of Yellow, Red, and their Pikachu, handing the sketchbook back to Yellow. Her senior beamed happily, before quickly scribbling something else down and handing the sketchbook back to Faitsu.

The new drawing was of Rakutsu. He seemed to be saying something (Faitsu couldn't actually read what was in the speech balloon) and there was a cartoony thumbs-up sign with an arrow pointing at Rakutsu's speech balloon. At the same time, there was a thought balloon that showed a rather dejected looking Rakutsu, seemingly unsatisfied with his effort.

"He speaks better Japanese than he seems to think." Faitsu glanced over at Rakutsu, who was still serving as a translator for Black and Red. Though he spoke quickly and fluently to Black in English, his words to Red were slow and carefully pronounced, as if it was difficult for him to remember what he was supposed to say. It was honestly a different sort of Rakutsu than what Faitsu was used to, as the Rakutsu she knew was serious and self-confident, at least after he dropped that annoying, womanizing false persona of his.

Faitsu paused a moment as she thought of what to draw in response to Yellow's drawn comment on the officer's Japanese skills. Her hand seemed to move on its own as she thought of what to convey, the confident, composed Rakutsu she was used to, the one Yellow wouldn't be able to see due to her lack of skill in English. After finishing her drawing of the serious investigator, Faitsu handed Yellow's sketchbook back. Yellow gazed at Faitsu's sketch, then at Rakutsu, then nodded in understanding.

She began drawing again, glancing at Faitsu several times as she did so. When she finished the sketch, she once again handed it to Faitsu.

Faitsu studied the drawing Yellow handed her. The Rakutsu in the drawing seemed serious, with a rather curious looking Faitsu next to him, with a confused Yellow surrounded by question marks a little way away.

"Is she wondering what happened?" Faitsu muttered. "After all, Rakutsu isn't acting very serious right now. He has no reason to, this party is a break his superiors told him to take…"

Assuming that was what had piqued her senior's curiosity, Faitsu began drawing out the events that had happened in Aspertia City Trainer School and the Giant Chasm. Her past with Team Plasma. Lord N's disappearance and the collapse of the castle she called home. Rakutsu's fake personality, the one who endlessly charmed girls in the hope that one of them was the former Team Plasma member with the data he needed. Hugh's vow of revenge on Team Plasma and the guilt she felt over her involvement with his despair. Black's imprisonment and release. Faitsu let every single thing that happened that school year flow into the sketchbook, not caring about the tears stinging her cheeks. And she handed the pile of wet, bounded paper back to her senior.

Yellow processed the drawings silently, occasionally glancing worriedly at Faitsu, which made the younger girl slightly unnerved, not that she would admit it to the blonde. After a while, Yellow set down her sketchbook and reached out to pat her junior, a kind smile glowing on her face.

Faitsu remembered the descriptions of Yellow she had received prior to attending the party. Sweet, innocent, and one of the most unconditionally kind people to exist, all of those words she had previously been told rushed back to her as the woman pulled her in for a hug.

"It… Okay." Yellow mumbled, startling Faitsu. Yellow sounded unsure of herself as she said that, but the fact Yellow had tried to comfort her in the younger's native language was a sweet thing of her to do.

Yellow handed the sketchbook back to Faitsu, who took it quietly. Faitsu gazed in surprise as she noted the confused Yellow had been scribbled out with a messily doodled clock next to it.

"You knew all along… And you just thought I needed to let some emotion out." Yellow's expression still showed that she had no idea what Faitsu said, so the brunette drew a picture of Yellow patting a crying Faitsu's head in understanding. Yellow beamed and nodded.

"Thank you…" Faitsu muttered. The simple message was understood, and Yellow and Faitsu drew a conversation late into the night.

* * *

 **I like Yellow. She's cute. :3**

 **I don't know whether the language barrier that applies in the games applies in Special and Green is just French/Japanese bilingual or something, or if Special has a sorta universal language everybody speaks, but I obviously assumed the former (despite Green not getting mentioned... at all, he's totally irrelevant here).**

 **I tried to focus on a sort of inter-generational friendship here, and I think of all non-Unova DexHolders, Yellow would be the one Faitsu would most easily get along with. Well, the question of who wouldn't get along with someone like Yellow is one reason, but Yellow's similar powers to N and caring for Pokémon as much as she does would make Faitsu come to trust her. So yeah, they have a cute sort of friendship forming here and I hope it came across well.**

 **And yes, I realize it's weird that the characters named Rakutsu and Faitsu are among the fluent English speakers while the ones with names like Yellow and Red (read: English words) are speaking Japanese. The rationale being what it is (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh = Japan; Unova = primarily NYC and NJ with other bits of the US thrown in; Kalos = France) made this oddity what it is. I don't like the names Lack-two and Whi-two very much, so they stayed Rakutsu and Faitsu (even though those are also kinda dumb sounding).**

 **...It also occurs to me that the fact the party Platinum's throwing is for Christmas (and probably Silver's birthday but Silver's kinda irrelevant here) came up once. ...Oops... Oh well. Not much to do about it now.**

 **This was written for Serenes Forest's "Write Your Butt Off" Writing Competition. You should totally join the forum if you like FE.**

 **I requested for Faitsu/Rakutsu/X/Y be added to the character list, and now they are! Yay! In addition, Sapphire, Diamond, and Platinum all had their names corrected.**

 **Full change list:**

 **\- Sapphire = Sapphire B.**

 **\- Dia = Diamond**

 **\- Platina = Platinum B.**

 **\- Whi-two/Faitsu added.**

 **\- Lack-two/Rakutsu added.**

 **\- X added**

 **\- Yvonne n. G./Y n. G. added.**

 **~Glace**


End file.
